


Savior

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [114]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Hurt Neil, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Andrew, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: anonymous asked: "Here's ab Andreil prompt: imagine Aaron is about to being hurt and Neil saves him (and ofc he gets hurt in his place) pls andrew's reaction"Andrew hates Neil. He truly, completely, utterly and thoroughly hates him. His cheeks are numb from the cold. His eyes hurt from squinting at the ground to avoid any slippery patches of ice, and he feels like an overstuffed sausage in the coat, scarf, gloves, boots, thick socks, and thermal underwear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> I misread the prompt so it's andrew almost getting hurt here, not aaron (sorry)

Andrew hates Neil. He truly, completely, utterly and thoroughly hates him. His cheeks are numb from the cold. His eyes hurt from squinting at the ground to avoid any slippery patches of ice, and he feels like an overstuffed sausage in the coat, scarf, gloves, boots, thick socks, and thermal underwear. He hates Neil for making him agree to go on a hike through the snow. He’d meant to say no, but then he’d imagined Neil out there alone in the cold. The idiot would probably slip and fall or get lost, and freeze to death.

‘I want all the marshmallows,’ he mumbles into his scarf. Neil had promised him extra marshmallows in his cocoa after the walk, but just a couple extra marshmallows won’t be enough to make up for this.

‘Deal,’ Neil grins at him.

Andrew’s eyes linger on that genuine smile for a moment, the ruddy cheeks, the dimples. It’s… fuck, it’s adorable. _How the fuck did I get myself here?_ he thinks.

The momentary distraction is enough. Andrew sets his foot down, not realizing there’s a patch of ice, and his foot slides right out from under him. He tries to keep his balance, but he can’t find purchase with his feet and he’s tipping backward.

‘Andrew!’

There’s a hand on Andrew’s back, another on his arm, and suddenly he’s on firm ground again. Well, as firm as snow can get. A groan from by his feet pulls his attention down. Neil is sitting in the snow, cradling his hand to his chest. Well, _shit_. Neil must’ve have slipped, too, when he pulled Andrew back to his feet, and then landed on his hand.

Andrew grabs Neil under his armpits and pulls him off the ground before his butt freezes.

‘I’m fine,’ Neil mutters.

Andrew doesn’t even dignify that obvious lie with a response, but pulls the glove off Neil’s hand to carefully inspect his wrist. It’s already swelling a little, but it doesn’t appear to be broken. Huffing out a breath that is a mixture of exasperation and relief, Andrew pulls off his scarf. The cold immediately sets its teeth into his cheeks. He winds the scarf around Neil’s wrist and hand. The result is something out of a cartoon, but it’ll have to do until they get back to the chalet where there is a first-aid kit.

‘Thanks,’ Neil says.

‘Don’t do that again,’ Andrew bites out. But what is he asking Neil not to do? To get hurt? To save him? To look so utterly pleased about all of it? Probably all three.

He presses Neil’s injured hand against Neil’s opposite shoulder, silently telling Neil to keep his hand there, then wraps his arm tightly around Neil’s waist to lead him back to the chalet.

‘I can’t make any promises,’ Neil says, the edge of the smile tugging on his lip.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
